Healers Are Scary
by SnowTime
Summary: Being shipped to a new world, Tsunade does what she does best: Gambling, racking up debt and healing. And of course she runs into another blond fool. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academy or Naruto.**

 **A/N: Tsunade needs more love~**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

* * *

As the symbol of peace, All Might, more privately known as Toshinori Yagi had to keep up a public appearance of being perfectly healthy in both body and mind.

Though following the battle with All For One, the number of worries he had piled up.

Even with Recovery Girl doing her best to help him, he was entirely too injured and healing quirks were far too rare. But he kept himself up even as he turned skinnier by the day until he was a literal skeleton with skin while coughing blood every so often.

Having his quirk's power being limited by his injuries was devastating, but he got used to it with time and worked with his limited time.

He figured he was going to continue like this, work as a hero with the limited hours he had left per day, find a successor and then retire.

He never thought there was the possibility he _could_ be healed after so long.

Toshinori looked down at the file in his hand, his expression of utter shock as he sat on a hospital bed with Chiyo and Nezu.

"Is… is this true?" He finally managed to stutter out while forcefully tearing his gaze away from the file.

Chiyo sighed, "It's all true. We managed to get information out from several places that she fully reconstructed someone's organs while they were on their deathbed. Her healing abilities are far more useful than mine…" There was a but somewhere in there.

Nezu decided to cut in since he had met the woman himself, "Her temper's a bit bad you see, and she's also a bit of a drinker and gambler… the whole reason why we caught her this time was because of her debt."

Toshinori raised an eyebrow. "She's not licensed."

Chiyo sighed even more heavily. "She's not, but her skills are verified. We visited every single one of her patients and they are the very picture of health."

Nezu drank his tea. "Although a large portion of her patients are rich, because her condition to them was to pay off her debt, she also helped quite a few people and demanded no payment. So although bad tempered, she's a kind person."

Toshinori looked back down at the file in his hand. "No background?"

The two others both raised the white flag. "It's a risk we must take I'm afraid."

"I'll do it."

—

His first meeting with the blonde was rather tame. At least Chiyo was around during the examination.

"Huh, so you're the one they want me to heal. Tsk, making me sign so many secrecy clauses." Tsunade sized up the unhealthily skinny man before her and tsked. Although she'll complain while she did it, she was gonna do her job.

"Come here." She waved at him to a chair and Toshinori awkwardly shuffled toward it. He was very anxious. Healers always did make him so.

He watched as her hands went through a couple strange signs quickly and a green glow covered her hands which she used to check over him. He kept still and quiet while she did her work and felt his heart drop a bit when she sighed.

"You really are a mess, this is pretty bad. I'm actually really surprised you're still alive as you are." Tsunade plopped down on the desk and started going through his old medical files.

"So… you can't help either?" He weakly asked and the busty blonde threw aside the files.

"Tsk, although a bit tiring, this is still within my range. Just be warned, it's gonna cut off some of your lifespan since I have to promote your cells to do so much division. Just be glad it isn't something nerve related. I can't help with paralyze." Toshinori raised an eyebrow. Promote cell division?

"How does your quirk work?" Chiyo was also rather interested. "My healing quirk only promotes a person's natural healing ability and it uses up their stamina." She explained her own first, though most people who studied heroes knew about it to an extent.

Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. "If it wasn't for the debt…" They could hear her mutter. "I basically encourage cells to divide to replace the places that are damaged. The basics of my ability is much like yours, but I use my own energy."

"Then…" Her ability wasn't really that different from Chiyo's? But she clearly done some rather amazing work before.

"As long as your organ are still around, no matter how tattered they are, with the cells, I can encourage them to grow correctly. I just have to do it in parts. If the cells are missing I can't replace whatever organ they make. Like if you're missing both eyes I can't replace them without the correct cells to promote and grow eyeballs."

"That is rather amazing… I cannot pinpoint my quirk to such extents." Chiyo nodded and praised.

"The shortening lifespan bit?" Toshinari brought up somewhat timidly, but also full of hope.

"...This is going to be a long day." The blonde woman nursed her head and sighed.

(He might have heard her say "Damn Naruto," but what did a ramen topping have anything to do with their situation?)

—

In the future, class of 1-A would be treated to a terrifying sight on live TV.

A blonde hair woman, who glared All Might into submission and then proceeded to destroy the ground with her bare fists, throwing giant chunks of the ground at All For One.

"Holy crap, her strength is even higher than All Might!"

"How is she moving like that while lugging those packages on her chest?!"

"She's a blonde… All Might's a blond… are they related?"

"Maybe she's his mother?!"

"Nah, doesn't look old enough."

And rumors ran wild on the net as both parties were bombarded with question after question.

"I don't have a brat like him!" Tsunade's angry rants were ignored by the masses.

"Uh, I'm really not related to Tsunade-sama…" All Might's quiet pleas were ignored as well.

They were just too similar to not have any blood relationship.


End file.
